Corrigiendo el futuro pasado
by AkalaBlack
Summary: Llegan trece desconocidos a Hogwarts con un plan, salvar a quienes más se pueda y descubrir quien es el Señor Tenbroso. Pantallas, libros, hijos. Pasado, Presente, Futuro, todos ellos juntos en el Gran Comedor. (Dale una oportunidad! :D Mal summary xD)
1. Prólogo: ¿Qué rayos?

**Okey Okey Okey! Antés de nada y después de todo tengo que decirles que NO PUDE CONTENERME A ESCRIBIR ESTO :D En serio, estuvo girando en mi cabeza esta idea (que no es para nada original, muchas otras personas lo han hecho, pero yo también quiero dar una versión de la historia:3) y NECESITO escribirla, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos (¿ ._. Okno xD pero tan loca, tan loca, estaba por escribir esto que hasta lo actuaba..¡EN INGLÉS! ._. No puedo estar peor xD Bueno, ahora les dejo con el Fic :B y NO, NO ABANDONARE EL OTRO (Un Nuevo Amanecer) por este, ni loca :B**

**-…..-…-A ver: No soy rubia, ni adulta, ni tengo hijos, ni uso lentes, ni tengo una notebook, ni me gano la vida escribiendo, ni tengo ojos azules, ni nada de lo que yo quisiese… tampoco a los personajes de esta historia (:**

**-….-**

_**Prólogo:¿Qué rayos?**_

Dumbledore estaba frente a sus ojos, Draco le apuntaba con su varita, estaba desarmado. No podía creer en qué situación se encontraba: Mortífagos por todas partes, alumnos luchando, CAOS TOTAL. Él estaba petrificado y no podía hablar, no podría evitar la muerte de su director, ¡Qué desastre!

Fueron llegando poco a poco más motífagos, y ahora ¡Snape le apuntaba a Dumbledore! En su boca se formaban las sílabas: Ava-da…

De repente todo se nublo y él, junto con Snape, Dumbledore y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts aparecieron en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Usted!-gritó Harry mientras señalaba al profesor de pociones que se encontraba en su asiento, en la mesa de los profesores, junto a Minerva-¡Usted es un miserable hijo de…!

Pero antes de que todo el comedor pudiese descubrir de quien era hijo Snape, un rayo de luz cruzó el techo y aparecieron trece figuras en donde los de primer año esperaban ser seleccionados, sin contar a Fred y George.

-¡LES DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAN!-gritaron dos chicas y un chico.

-¡Oh vamos!-dijo un chico alto, de un cabello negro azabache, ojos marrones y que usaba gafas.

-¡Ustedes también querían!-colaboró otro chico, al parecer de su misma edad, pelirrojo, alto, de ojos también marrones.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-se oyó por ahí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules, pecosa.

Todos los "no-invitados" se miraron entre sí. Una de ellos, una chica pelirroja con ojos claros y bastante guapa, asintió.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no debemos!-le reclamó una chica alta, rubia, de ojos celestes.

-¡ABURRIDAS!-Les acusaron el chico castaño, el pelirrojo y la chica que había asentido.

-Siguen sin responder a la pregunta-dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Sí, sí, estamos en eso-le respondió la chica de ojos claros.

-No sé supone que estemos aquí, y no sé supone que digamos nada sobre nuestras vidas-regañó un chico de pelo azul y ojos grises.

-Bien, pero con esa frasecita ya la cagaste.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó un chico pelirrojo más bajito que ellos que tenía unos hermosos ojos miel y era muy pecoso.

-¡Vamos!-continuó la chica ignorándolo-¡Luego les borramos la memoria!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron alumnos, maestros y Filch.

-Solo bromeaba-confesó la joven con una sonrisa (cosa que llamó la atención de muuuuuuchoooos chicos).

-Señores y señoritas-dijo por primera vez el director-creo que a todos nos encantaría saber quiénes son ustedes y de donde vienen.

Los jóvenes voltearon, no pudieron creer lo que veían.

-¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!-exclamaron al unisonó.

-¡McGonagall!-dijeron la pelirroja, el pelirrojo y el castaño-¡No fue nuestra idea, fue de ellos, de ellos!-continuaron los dos chicos.

-¡Idiotas, ella no es de nuestro tiempo, todavía no los conoce!

-Y tiene mucha suerte-dijo otra chica rubia, pero parecía menor.

-¡Hey, nosotros somos increíbles!-se defendieron los jóvenes.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron.

Todos los nuevos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el morocho, quien todavía apretaba los puños culpa de Snape.

-¡Te encogieron!-exclamó el pelirrojo horrorizado.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo entre risas Harry.

-Si ¡mira!-señaló Ron.

Con su dedo apuntaba a un chico bajito, de cabello azabache, no usaba lentes, pero tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda bellísimos.

-¡IMBÉCIL!-le regañó el chico de cabello azabache mayor.

-¡Oye!-se defendió el de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Basta!-dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos azules-Esta bien nos presentaremos pero no hagan más preguntas, tú empieza.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¡Tuviste la brillante idea de venir!

-Está bien, está bien. Yo, soy Roxanne Weasley.

Todos los Weasley de la segunda generación se miraron entre sí.

-¿Quién?

-En mi vida escuche ese nombre.

-¿Qué, tenemos más primos?

-¡Merlín! Suficiente, a ver: venimos del futuro (¡no me empieces a gritar rose!) Y no, no les diré para qué, así que déjenos seguir.

Todos se quedaron boqui-abiertos… ¿Del futuro? ¿Qué rayos?

-Rose Weasley-dijo tímidamente la chica pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Hugo Weasley-dijo un chico bajito pelirrojo y con ojos castaños.

-Molly Weasley-dijo una chica, también pelirroja, de ojos miel.

-Lucy Weasley-dijo un chica pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Louis Weasley-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Domique Welasey-dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules más intensos.

-Victoire Weasley-dijo un chica extremadamente rubía de ojos celestes, casi grises.

-Fred Weasley-dijo un chico pelirrojo, de ojos miel.

-¡Oye!-dijo Fred del pasado-ese es ¡mi nombre!

-Si como no, lo lamento, es el MIO.

-¡No, no, nada de eso, es mío y mío amigo!

-Espera…-dijo con hilo de voz Roxanne-Tú eres… tu eres ¿Fred Weasley?

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo…

Roxanne sonrió de una manera muy dulce, parecía que contenía lagrimas, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Roxanne… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Louis

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, sigan…

Rose miró a su prima con una sonrisa, quien diría que Roxanne Weasley se mostraría tan débil ante su difunto tío.

-James Sirius Potter-dijo el chico castaño que usaba gafas.

-¡Qué!-exclamó Harry-¡Espera, espera, detente ahí! ¿Me repites tu nombre?

-James, Sirius, Potter…

-Otra vez…-insistió Harry.

-¡Viejo, yo pensé que eras miope no sordo!-exclamó James.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡No soy viejo, tengo dieciséis!

-Lo que tú digas…VI-E-JO

Más risas.

-Suficiente-dijo una pequeña pelirroja con ojos castaños-yo soy Lily Luna Potter…

Harry estaba en shock.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

Nada.

-Harry…-insistió Ron.

Nada.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione.

Nada, o menos que eso.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!-exclamó Hermione a todo pulmón.

Muchos alumnos gritaron con ella y se taparon las orejas. Hermione los ignoro.

-¡Rayos Hermione!-se quejó Ron.

-¿Alguna idea sobre cómo hacerlo reaccionar?-preguntó Ginny.

-Hmm…-Hermione suspiró-solo una…

La chica sacó su varita de su bolsillo. Aclaró su garganta. Apuntó a Harry.

-Lo siento Harry…

Los profesores, alumnos y los viajeros del tiempo, la miraban expectantes.

-¡Aguamentí!

Un enorme chorro de agua salió de la varita de Hermione.

-¡MIERDA!-exclamó Harry.

Miró sus ropas. Estaba empapado.

-¿Qué rayos?

Todo el comedor reía. Hermione sonreía levemente a modo de disculpa.

-¿Ups?-dijo ella inocentemente.

Harry frunció el ceño para luego reír con el resto.

-Oye, tú clon no nos ha dicho su nombre-comentó Ron.

-Bueno mi nombre…-comenzó el azabache de ojos esmeralda.

-Espera-lo interrumpió Harry- A sí que… tu eres James… y tu Lily, ¿Potter?

Lily miró a su padre confundida. James, en cambio, interpreto rápidamente lo que su "viejo" insinuaba.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO!-le gritó él-Lily y yo somos hermanos, y este idiota-dijo golpeando la parte trasera de la cabeza del oji-verde- es mi hermano.

-¡Soy Albus, no un idiota!-se defendió él.

-¿Albus?-preguntó Fred-¿Nombraste a tu hijo Albus?

De repente, Ginny comenzó a prestarles mayor atención a los chicos que tenía parados en frente.

-¿Quién dijo que son mis hijos?-preguntó Harry algo sonrojado.

-¡Oh vamos, el chico es idéntico a ti!-respondió Fred.

-¡Podrían ser hermanos!-comentó George-Aunque bueno… lo dudo, porque…ya sabes…

-¡GEORGE!-gritó todo Gryffindor y recibió un golpe de Angelina en el brazo.

-¡Ouch!

-En…fin, mi nombre completo es Albus Severus Potter-comentó Albus.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó todo el colegio.

Los profesores estaban perplejos. Era más que sabido que James Potter I y Severus Snape, nunca, NUNCA, de los NUNCASES se llevaron bien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico inocentemente.

-¡COMO QUÉ QUE!-exclamó Harry a todo pulmón-¡TIENES EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DEL TIPO QUE CASI ASECINA AL NOMBRE QUE TIENE TU MISMO NOMBRE!

Todos lo miraron confundidos. Hermione parecía pensativa, como si intentase descifrar la lógica en las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Cómo que casi acecina!

-¡TODO A SU TIEMPO!-gritó Roxanne-Ahora, les explicaremos… más bien les mostraremos como llegamos y por qué aquí.

La chica tomó su varita. Una enorme pantalla apareció en enfrente a los profesores. Estos se sentaron en sus respectivas casas, y los otros… por ahí.

**-EN LA PANTALLLA-**

**-Roxanne, tenemos que ir a clases, ¿podrías por favor…?-preguntó una chica castaña de ojos miel y que usaba lentes.**

**-Espera Katherine, ya sabes que necesito ese estúpido libro-respondió Roxanne.**

**-¡Los libros no son estúpidos, Merlín!-respondió la chica.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¡HERMIONE!-gritaron los Weasley de la segunda generación.

-¡Cállense!-les respondió la chica sonrojada.

-¡Seguro es tu hija!-dijo Fred.

-¡Cállate!-le respondió Ron.

-¿Por qué Roncito? ¿Estás celosito?-preguntó George.

Rose aguantaba la risa a duras penas. Ron y Hermione estaban sonrojados.

-¡CALLENSE!-les gritaron ambos.

Fred y George rieron a más no poder.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-Lo que tuuuu digas.**

**-Además podrías ir a la Sala Común tu misma a buscarlo…**

**-Lo que digas…**

**Roxanne se detuvo dos segundos. Luego aplaudió dos veces y centenares de chicos aparecieron. Katherine rodó los ojos.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-Creída-susurraron todas las chics del comedor.

-Celosas-les respondió Roxanne sonriendo.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-Que mal… olvide mi libro de Pociones en la sala común…**

**Fue lo único que tuvo que decir, cuarenta y ocho libros de pociones la apuntaban.**

**-Guau, eso fue rápido-dijo Roxanne, que parecía impresionada.**

**Tomó un libro de las manos de un chico y dio media vuelta. Había más chicos.**

**-Ahora, genio, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?-preguntó su amiga.**

**-Fácil-respondió la pelirroja sacando de su bolsillo-¡Entradas gratis para Sortilegios Weasley!**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¡REPITE ESO!-exigieron los gemelos.

-Les explico después-respondió la chica con indiferencia.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**Con un hechizo hiso volar todas las entradas.**

**-¡Corre!-le gritó a su amiga.**

**Cuando estuvieron lejos de cualquier chico, se detuvieron.**

**-Eso…eso…-comenzó Katherine.**

**-Ya sé…ya sé, "no lo repitas".**

**Su amiga frunció el ceño.**

**-No sé porque pediste el de pociones, ahora tenemos historia de la magia.**

**-Porque después voy a tener que subir escaleras, y no pienso hacer eso.**

**-Deberías dejar de aprovecharte de ellos-comentó su amiga.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-Si, como no-dijo Rose.

Roxanne le guiñó un ojo.

-La genio de Rose acertó otra vez.

Victoire, Molly y Dominique rodaron los ojos.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-Yo no me aprovecho…Bueno, quizás un poco, pero mis primos lo hacen ¿Por qué yo no?**

**-Ellos no se aprovechan de nadie, eh Roxanne.**

**-¡Cómo no! James, Albus y Lily, son los hijos del grandioso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó a Voldemort; Rose y Hugo, son hijos de Ronald Weasley el mejor el mejor Auror del siglo…**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron Harry y Ron anonadados.

-¿Seré Auror?

-¿Venceré a Voldemort?

-¿Son nuestros hijos?

-¡Roxanne que nunca te callas!-le reprocharon sus primos.

-¡De todos modos se enteraran idiotas!-les respondió.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-…y de la bruja más brillante en tres, no uno ¡TRES SIGLOS KATHERINE!-exclamó la chica- Están Molly y Lucy, hijas de Percival Weasley, ministro de magia; Victorie, Louis y Dominique son hijos de William Weasley ¡importante empresario de Gringotts!; y después… deeeeeeeeespués, Fred Weasley, hijo de George Wealsey, ¡dueño de la mejor casas de bromas de tooooooodooooo el continente!**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¡Espera! ¿Y yo?-preguntó Fred I.

Roxanne lo miró con tristeza. No respondió. Nadie lo hizo.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-¡Roxanne, tú también eres su hija!**

**-¡Sí, pero él es Fred!**

**-¿Y eso que rayos tiene que ver?**

**-¡QUÉ ES FRED, FRED, MI PADRE LO ENCUENTRO COMO EL REMPLAZO DE SU HERMANO!¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!¡DESDE QUE TÍO FRED FUE ASECINADO EN LA BATALLA, LA ESTÚPIDA BATALLA, A BUSCADO A OTRO FRED Y LO ENCONTRO, LO QUIERE COMO HIJO, LO QUIERE COMO HERMANO!-exclamó Roxanne a todo pulmón.**

**Parecía que tuviese lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-Voy…estoy…-murmuraba Fred.

-Dime que es una broma-dijo George.

-No-susurró Roxanne-pero por eso estamos aquí.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, y no me grites-le reprochó Katherine.**

**-Cómo digas.**

**Roxanne comenzó a correr, no sabía a dónde, pero corría.**

**De repente unas manos rodearon su boca. Estaba encerrada.**

**-¡Sueltamee!-gritó la chica.**

**-Calla-siseó una voz sombría.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¿Qué rayos?-preguntó Harry.

-Ya verán…-respondió Roxanne.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**Roxanne mordió la mano.**

**-¡Ouch! ¡Maldita perra!-exclamó la voz.**

**-Me lo dicen a menudo, ¿Quién mierda eres?**

**Algo la golpeó y termino en el piso.**

**-Yo hago las preguntas aquí, y más te vale responderlas.**

**-¿Si no qué?-dijo ella desafiante.**

**-¡CRUCIO!**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¡ESPERA, NO NOS DIJISTE ESA PARTE!-exclamaron sus primos.

-¡Upss!

-¡Nada de ups, me dices ya Y BIEN, que te pasó!-exclamó Fred, su hermano.

-Nada, en serio, NADA.

-Como no…-dijo Rose.

Roxanne miró al comedor. Todos la miraban.

-¡Nada, en serio!

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**Roxanne dejo escapar un grito desgarrador. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Las manos apretadas.**

**-¡Para, para!-imploró.**

**-¿Responderas?**

**Roxanne sacudió al cabeza.**

**-En ese caso…¡Crucio!**

**Roxanne comenzó a retorcerse, y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de dolor.**

**-¡ESTA BIEN!-exclamó con las pocas energías que le quedaban.**

**-¿Weasley?**

**La chica asintió.**

**-¿Rosellene?**

**Roxanne pareció pensar si decir sí o no… Asintió.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-¡Espera! ¿Ese tipo me buscaba?-preguntó Rose.

-Aja…-susurró Roxanne.

Rose se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Eres una idiota-dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Albus pelliscame-pidió Dominique-estoy viendo a la señorita "todos los chicos me desean" y a la señorita "déjame leer en paz" ¿abrazándose?

-¡Merlín!-dijeron Lucy y Molly al mismo tiempo.

**- -EN LA PANTALLA-**

**-Entonces tu padre es Ronald Weasley…**

**-Así parece.**

**El mago la pateó.**

**-No te hagas la lista-le dijo-avísale a tu padre y a sus dos amiguitos que se preparen, el señor tenebroso cayó, pero no nosotros.**

**La pateó una vez más antes de desaparecer.**

**-Mierda-susurró Roxanne.**

**-EN EL COMEDOR-**

-Mierda…-susurraron muchos.

-Por eso estamos aquí-dijo Victoire-para intentar descubrir quién es ese tipo y quien rayos es el Señor Tenebroso.

-Voldemort-dijeron al mismo tiempo Albus Dumbledore y Harry.

-Si es así, intentaremos salvar a quienes más podamos-dijo Molly.

-¡Hombre, no te has presentado!-dijo Fred refiriéndose a un chico, mayor, que tenía, ahora, pelo verde y ojos azules.

-Ted…Ted Lupín.

El comedor quedó en silencio.

-¡Lupín tuvo un hijo!-exclamaron Fred y George-¡Suertudo!

-Si tu lo dices…-respondió el chico mientras su cabello se volvía negro y sus ojos grises.

-Eres metamórfogo…-comentó Hermione.

-Si-afirmó él con una sonrisa.

-Lo que me recuerda-dijo Albus.

El chico apuntó con su varita al techo. Otro rayó apareció. Frente a ellos se encontraban los Weasley faltantes, Sirius, Lupín, Tonks, Ojo loco, James y Lily Potter, y otros dos chicos que nadie conocía: el chico era rubio y tenía ojos grises, y la chica se parecía mucho a la que estaba en la pantalla.

-¡Roxanne!-exclamó Katherine-¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Lo mismo me pregunto!-exclamó Rose.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Roxanne-Yo no he escuchado quejas…

-¿Qué mierda?-dijo el rubio.

-¿James, Lily?-dijo Sirius.

-¿Sirius?-susurró Harry.

-¿Canuto?-preguntó James.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-¡Oye, te olvidas de mí!-dijo James mientras se señalaba.

-¿Cornamenta?-preguntó Lupín.

-¡Oh por Merlín y su poderosa magia, SALUDENSE!-dijeron los jóvenes viajeros del tiempo.

Hubo abrazos, algunos llantos, todo el comedor estaba conmovido.

-¿Cómo es que…?-comenzó Harry.

-Explicación larga, calla y disfruta-lo interrumpió Fred, el más joven.

-Bien, tendremos que leer cinco libros para poder descubrir que pasó-comentó Roxanne.

Sin esperar la respuesta de nadie apuntó a la pantalla con su varita y en ella apareció: "_**Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban**_".

-.-.-.-

**Hola! Bueno espero que les guste este prólogo y que quieran seguir leyendo, de todos modos voy a empezar hoy el primer capítulo porque la verdad, este tipo de fics me emocionan mucho :D**

**Espero sus reviews, si no hay, no sabré si quieren que suba el capítulo ._.**

_**×Akala×**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Lechuzas mensajeras

**Idea mía… ¿o me escribió Voldemort? ._. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a J. (:**

_**Capítulo 1: Lechuzas mensajeras**_

-**Lechuzas mensajeras**-Comenzó a narrar una voz proveniente de la pantalla.

Todo el comedor se volteó y presto atención a la pantalla.

-**Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente.**

-No me digas…-comentaron por ahí.

-**Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año;**

-¡LOCO!-acusaron los gemelos.

- **Y por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes,**

Hermione le dio una sonrisa a Harry.

-**pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.**

-¡Que novedad!-exclamaron muchos.

-¡Se callan!-gritaron Molly II, Victoire, Roxanne, Rose, Dominique y Lily II.

Ahora, en la pantalla, comenzaron a aparecer imágenes. Era Harry.

-**Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña. En una mano tenía la linterna y, abierto sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (Historia de la Magia, de Adalbert Waffling). Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre «La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV».**

-Ahí o en Hogwarts siempre haces la tarea de noche-comentó Hermione con aburrimiento.

-**La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se subió las gafas redondas, acercó la linterna al libro y leyó:-**

-¿Leíste? ¡Merlín! ¿Seguro eres mi hijo?-preguntó James.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-_**En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados muggles) sentían hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla.**_

-Ni en la edad media, ni ahora-dijo Harry pensando en sus tíos y el idiota de su primo.

_- __**En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos.**_

El comedor rompió en risas. Muggles ingenuos.

-**Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma, lo más probable era que lo encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las escaleras.**

-¿Perdóname?-gritó James.

Los chicos del futuro hicieron aparecer tres muñecos: Los Dursley.

-A mi no me das muñecos, a mi me traes a mi hermana ¡Ahora!-exclamó Lily.

Los chicos movieron sus varitas rápidamente y un rayo de luz inundó la sala. Y ahí estaban, los Dursley en persona.

-¡Cómo se atreven!-gritaron los padres de Harry.

Los nuevos invitados tardaron un rato en orientarse.

-¡Encerrarlo, encerrarlo, por hacer su tarea!-gritaba Lily a su hermana.

-¿Lily?-susurró Petunia.

Lily seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Vernon a Harry.

Se le acercaba amenazadora mente. Levanto un dedo acusador.

-¡TU NOS TRAJISTE HASTA…ESTO!

-¡OYE MORSA, TU A MI HIJO NO LE GRITAS!-exclamó James.

-¡NO ANTES SIN SUFRIR LA FURÍA DE MI VARITA!-le siguió Sirius.

-Mierda-susurró Dudley.

-¡Se sientan!-ordenó Roxanne.

Así hicieron. Luego les explicarían que, con Harry Potter, uno no se mete.

-**La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano.**

Lily fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

**-Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry.**

Nadie comento nada. James miró a Lily, Lily miró a Harry y él miró a Sirius.

-**Eran muggles, y su actitud hacia la magia era muy medieval. En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los difuntos padres de Harry; que habían sido brujos. Durante años, tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien sujeto.**

-¿Y si probamos atarlos para ver si se les va lo muggle?-sugirió Fred II.

-Grandiosa idea hijo, graaaandiosa-afirmó George con una sonrisa.

**-Les irritaba no haberlo logrado y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.**

-¡Es un niño, no un perro!-gritaron Tonks, Lily, Molly y Minerva.

-**Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano.**

Muchos soltaron un suspiro.

- **Uno de los trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger; era para el profesor menos estimado por Harry, Snape,**

-¿Quejicus como profesor?-preguntó James.

-Yo tampoco lo entendía en un principio-comentó Sirius.

- **que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a Harry durante un mes.**

-¿Solo un mes? ¡Por favor, eso es poco!- dijeron los Lupin, James y Sirius.

Los gemelos, James y Fred del futuro los miraban con admiración.

**- Así que, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para que el vecindario se enterara), Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación.**

El comedor estalló en risas.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-decía James entre risas.

-¡Grande viejo!-decía el otro James.

-Hay que admitir, que eso fue…ingenioso-dijo Hermione.

Harry solo sonreía.

-**Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia. Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque estaban enfadados con él, y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.**

-¿Quién fue el idiota?-preguntaron ambos James.

Ron se removió incomodo en su asiento. Harry y Hermione se mordían los labios para aguantar la risa.

-**Ron Weasley,**

Ahora sí, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, el otro Fred, Roxanne y muchos más estallaron en risas. Ron se sonrojo aun más, si eso era posible.

**-que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ignoraba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono.**

-Ahí no…-susurró Lily mirando a Ron con una simpática sonrisa.

**-Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió:**

-¡Uuuuuh!-se escuchó en el comedor.

**-**_**¿Diga?**_

**Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que era Ron quien respondía.**

—_**¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!**_

-¡SERAS ANIMAL!-exclamaron los nacidos de Muggles y mestizos.

**-Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.**

—**¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?**

**-¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol—. SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.**

**-**¡Dios mío! ¡No me sorprende que lo castigaran Ron!-exclamó Hermione.

Ron se removió más incomodo que nunca.

En la pantalla podían ver a Vernon sujetando el teléfono lejos de él y escuchaban fuertemente la voz de Ron.

-**Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba inmovilizado.**

— **¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! —Gritó tío Vernon, manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!**

**-**Guau…-dijeron Fred y George.

-En serio nos tienen fobia-comentó Ginny.

**-Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa. La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado. **

— **¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO...COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.**

**-**¡Oye!-gritaron todos.

Los Dursley lucían asustados.

-**Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no volvió a llamar.**

-¡Gracias a Merlín!-exclamó el comedor.

-**La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo llamó. Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara, lo cual era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de Harry,**

Hermione se sonrojó casi tanto como Ron.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué nunca llamaste?

-Por las dudas-murmuró ella aun sonrojada.

Harry le sonrió.

**-eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente habría tenido tacto suficiente para no revelar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

-¡Hey!-se quejó Ron.

-**De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de sus amigos magos, y aquel verano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el anterior. Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las noches a su lechuza Hedwig. Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que armaba Hedwig cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**

-¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre encerrar a una lechuza?-preguntó Hagrid notablemente enojado.

-**Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley rompían el silencio de la casa. Debía de ser muy tarde. A Harry le picaban los ojos de cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente... Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, la Historia de la Magia, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta. Se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla de noche.**

-Haciendo tarea cuando podrías estar durmiendo…-murmuró James completamente enojado.

-**Era la una de la mañana. Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había dado cuenta.**

-¡Haciendo tarea en tu cumpleaños!-exclamó Hermione.

El comedor la miró sorprendida.

-Eso ya es el colmo, incluso para mí-explicó la chica.

-**Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. Los Dursley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.**

-Con que esas tenemos…-comenzó James-¡Canuto!

-¡Mande!-le respondió Sirius.

-¡Lunático!

-¿Sí?-le respondió Remus.

-¡Vamos hombre, recuerdo que eras más entusiasta!

-¡Qué quieres Cornamenta!

James rió.

-Sí, así lo recuerdo.

Se miraron entre sí. De la nada una libreta flotante apareció junto con una vuela-pluma.

-Aplicaremos una 18-T-dijo James.

La pluma escribió.

-¿Qué tal un 75-K?-preguntó Sirius de lo más casual.

-¡No hombre, es mejor la 74-8-C!-dijo Lupin.

-¡Ambas!-dijo James alegre.

El comedor los miraba confusos mientras la pluma seguía escribiendo.

**-Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de Hedwig, y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche.**

Sirius suspiró recordando sus noches en Azkaban.

**-Hacía dos noches que Hedwig se había ido. Harry no estaba preocupado por ella (en otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero esperaba que no tardara en volver. Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo.**

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-gritó Dudley por primera vez.

-¡ABADA CADABRA, PATA DE CABRA, PUPUNCH PUPUNCH!-comenzó Harry parándose de su asiento y apuntando a Dudley con su varita.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-exclamó Dudley mientras se refugiaba tras su madre.

Los Nacidos de Muggles y los mestizos rieron. Los sangre pura tardaron un rato en comprender que pasaba, como no entendieron, se unieron a las risas.

**-Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad, había crecido varios centímetros durante el último año. Sin embargo, su cabello negro azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar.**

**-**¿Para qué quieres peinarlo?-preguntó James-Así queda mejor, ¿No Lily?

-A mi no me metas James Potter-le respondió ella.

Harry rió. Era increíble ver a sus padres ahí, con él.

**-No importaba lo que hiciera con él, el pelo no se sometía. Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, y sobre la frente, claramente visible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo.**

Muchos no pudieron evitar ver la cicatriz de Harry. Él intento esconderla de simuladamente tras su flequillo sin ningún éxito.

-**Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de Harry. No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, una huella del accidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Harry, porque Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados.**

Hubo silencio.

-¡Un accidente de tráfico! ¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si eso fuese a matarme!-exclamó James intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Muchos rieron vagamente.

-Lily, cielo ¿Qué rayos es el tráfico?-preguntó en un murmullo muy audible.

Lily rodó los ojos. Ahora sí, el comedor no pudo evitar reír.

**-Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la frente cuando el hechizo de Voldemort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido...**

-¡COBARDE!-exclamaron los adultos y el Ejercito de Dumbledore.

**-Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el momento en que llegó a Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la ventana su último encuentro, Harry pensó que si había cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte.**

-Ni que lo digas-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo que último encuentro?-exclamó Lily preocupada.

-Sabrías eso si mi excepcional prima Roxanne nos hubiese dejado empezar a leer desde el primer libro-dijo Rose.

-Oye, yo solo intento hacer las cosas más rápido, y así nos iremos antes-respondió la chica de ojos claros.

**-Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a Hedwig, que quizá regresara con un ratón muerto en el pico, esperando sus elogios. Harry miraba distraído por encima de los tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.**

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Ron.

**-Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas. Se quedó quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe. Pero entonces la extraña criatura revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se hizo a un lado.**

Muchos miraron a Harry confundidos.

**-Tres lechuzas penetraron por la ventana, dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía inconsciente.**

**-**¡Errol!-exclamaron los Weasley de la segunda generación.

**-Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a las patas.**

-Ouch-dijeron algunos de primero.

**-Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba Errol y pertenecía a la familia Weasley Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles de las patas de Errol, cogió el paquete y depositó a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig. Errol abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.**

-Vaya Weasley, pensé que eras pobre, pero no tanto como para no tener agua-siseó Draco Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Papá?-dijo el chico rubio.

-¡Espera Scorpius!-advirtió Rose.

-¡Le hubieses dicho a tu estúpido novio que se callara antes idiota!-exclamó Roxanne.

-¡Que no somos novios!-exclamaron ambos, Rose sonrojada y Scorpius con indiferencia.

**-Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas (una hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia Hedwig. También llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.**

-Presumida-susurraron algunos.

**-Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con Errol. Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts.**

-Hagrid-dijeron los Gryffindors sonriendo.

**-Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche.**

-Creo que la asustaste Harry-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Harry fingiendo estar enojado, aunque luego igual sonrió.

**-Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de Errol, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida. Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Cayeron dos trozos de papel: una carta y un recorte de periódico.**

-¿La primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de tu vida?-exclamó James I indignado-¡Agreguen una 23-JL a la lista!

La vuela-pluma escribió en el papel.

**-Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico El Profeta porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo alisó y leyó:**

**FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**

**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.**

Los Gryffindors aplaudieron.

**-El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: «Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.» La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**

-No sé de qué otra manera tendrías vacaciones Weasley-volvió a comentar Draco.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Ron parándose bruscamente.

Hermione sujetó a Ron antes de que él pudiese sacar su varita y apuntar a Draco.

-¿Podrías callarte Malfoy?-pidió ella al borde del grito.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión _asquerosa sangre sucia_.

-¡COMO ACABAS DE DECIRLE!-exclamaron Ron (principalmente), Ginny, ambas Lilys, ambos James, ambos Freds, George, la señora Weasley, Albus (el más pequeño), Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Harry, ¡Hagrid!, Siruis, Remus, Tonks, Ojo Loco, el profesor Binns, Roxanne, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, el señor Weasley, Lucy, Katherine, y toda la mesa de los leones, águilas y tejones.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS, Y TE LO VOY A DEJAR BIEN CLARO MALFOY, NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMAR A HERMIONE ASÍ, MISERABLE IDIOTA!-gritó Ron.

-¡Ronald!-le regañó su madre.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se sentó y miró la mesa con sumo interés.

**-Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata Scabbers**

-Maldito traidor-murmuraron Sirius, Remus, Harry y Ron.

-¿La rata?-preguntó Molly I.

-Más tarde lo descubrirá señora Weasley-le informó Hermione.

**-sobre el hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña. Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.**

**-**Lo ves, hasta tu estúpido mejor amigo piensa que eres POBRE-otra vez, Draco.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡SILENCIUS!-dijeron Rose y Roxanne al mismo tiempo, apuntando a Draco.

**-Querido Harry:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que los muggles no te dieran un mal rato. Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber gritado.**

-¡Guau! ¿En serio?-ironizó el comedor.

**-Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última.**

Ginny bufó.

**- Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así.**

-Genial-murmuraron muchos.

Dudley miraba la carta que estaba en la pantalla con mucha intensidad intentando imaginar lo que se describía en ella.

**-Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de El Profeta no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.**

-¿Qué pasó con la tuya?-preguntó Hugo.

-Digamos que… ¡Oí! Algún día te contare eso-respondió Ron.

**-Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica. Fue cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol del parque del colegio.**

-¡Oh puede que esa cosa te lo explique!-dijo Ron con una sonrisa que derritió a Hermione.

**-Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos vernos allí? ¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman! Intenta venir a Londres. Ron. Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada.**

-¿Me explicas por qué Harry estaría interesado en saber eso?-preguntó George.

Ron solo se encogió de hombros.

**-Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso. Se había colocado la medalla del Premio Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio. Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de cristal. Debajo había otra nota de Ron:**

-Estúpido chivatoscopio-murmuró el pelirrojo.

**-Harry: Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.**

El comedor no tardó en reír.

-¿Con qué, escarabajos?-preguntó Bill a sus dos hermanos.

-Pues veras mí querido Bill-comenzó Fred.

-No podíamos permitirnos pasar la oportunidad-le siguió George.

-De volver a atormentarte, querido hermano nuestro-acabó Fred.

**-Hasta pronto, Ron.**

**-Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado Hedwig.**

-¿No le regalaste nada Hermione?-preguntó Ginny.

-Oh claro que si lo hiso-dijo Harry-Su regalo fue genial.

Ginny frunció el ceño a Hermione.

**-También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de**

**Hermione:**

**Querido Harry:**

**Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío Vernon. Espero que estés bien.**

-¡Ahí, Harry queridito!-dijeron Fred y George.

**-En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?),**

-¿La qué?-preguntó Ron.

-La aduana, es… Olvídalo-le respondió Hermione.

**-¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en El Profeta (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**

-Sí, porque fue justo en eso en lo que pensaba-dijo Ron.

**-Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado.**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ron-Yo las hubiese escrito al final.

-Ni siquiera te hubieses molestado en agregarlas Ronald-respondió la chica.

-¿Por qué no? No soy tan vago como tú piensas, ¿sabes Hermione?

-Yo no dije eso, solo digo que…

-¡Pero lo insinuaste!

-¿Si quiera sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry rodó los ojos. Sus amigos nunca cambiarían.

-Guau, yo pensé que lo de tus padres era por matrimonio Rose, pero esto…esto es el colmo-susurró Dominique al oído de su prima.

-¡Que es lo que tú quieres decir!-preguntó Ron.

-¡Yo te pregunte primero y eso no tiene nada de lógica!-respondió ella.

-¿Todo tiene que tener lógica al hablar contigo?

-¡Qué! ¿Escuchas lo que dices Ronald?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿¡PODRÍAN PARAR!?-gritó Harry ya arto.

-¡NO!-gritaron Ron y Hermione a su amigo.

-Mira Ron no tengo ni idea cuál es tu problema, ni quiera sé porque me gritas, pero…

-¡Tu también me gritas!

-¡No grites!

-¡Tu no me grites!

-¡Tu también me estas gritando!

-¡Porque tu lo haces!

-¡POR MELÍN YA CALLENSE!-gritaron Ginny, Seamus, Lavander y Parvati.

-¡Parecen un matrimonio de cincuenta años!-dijo Seamus.

-Ni que lo digas-susurró Albus.

**-Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns.**

-No, claro que no es larga…-comenzó Ron.

-¿Quieres callarte?-preguntó Hermione molesta.

-¿Si no que?

-¡Silencius!-gritó ella apuntándolo con la varita.

Ron comenzó a hacer gestos, como si intentase gritar.

-¡Eso te ganas!-le dijo ella.

**-Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre. Besos de Hermione.**

-¡Mira Ron! Hermione le manda besos a Harry, ¿celoso?-dijo Fred I.

Ron lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Tomare eso como un sí-siguió George.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y las manos.

-No Ron, no puedes hechizar a tu mejor amigo porque Hermione le mande besos-siguió Charlie.

Ron le frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaba ahí?

-No te enojes, ahí más chicas Ron, tranquilo-dijo Bill dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano menor.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes de la tercera generación morían de risa al igual que muchos alumnos. Harry y Hermione estaban totalmente sonrojados, casi tanto como Ron y Ginny fulminaba a Hermione con la mirada. Eso no paso desapercibido por los adultos. James se reía junto con Sirius, Remus rodaba los ojos ante el inmaduro comportamiento de sus amigos; Lily y la señora Weasley miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

Ron se cruzó de brazos e hizo el intento de hablar, parecía que gritaba. Golpeó un par de cosas y luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

**-Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia.**

**-**¡Ves Ron, te menciona!-dijo Ginny-Tranquilo le sigues importando-completo Ginny con una sonrisa. Parecía que hablaba más para confirmárselo a ella misma que para otra cosa.

**-Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos, pero no.**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Albus.

**-El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el papel**

-¿Le pediste que salieran?-siguió Fred I.

-¡Ya basta!-gritaron Ginny, Hermione, Harry y también Ron, bueno en realidad solo hizo gestos.

**-y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**

-¡Qué!-gritaron los chicos de la tercera generación.

-¡Pero si a mí solo me regalas libros y más libros, y eso que soy tu ahijado!-se quejó James II.

-¡A mí solo me das ropa, ropa!-se quejó Hugo.

Rose le tapo la boca con la mano antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa.

Hermione los miró confundida.

-Es que… nos conoces desde que somos pequeños, ya sabes por eso de que tú, tío Ron y Harry se conocen-dijo Lucy.

**-— ¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo. Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para los viajes largos en escoba y un Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora.**

Todos los amantes del Quidditch miraban la pantalla embobados, apreciando cada minúscula partícula del regalo.

**-Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el quidditch, el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno jugando al quidditch. Era el jugador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años.**

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO!-gritó James I mientras abrazaba a Harry hasta dejarlo azul.

-¡James, asfixias al pobre niño!-le regañó Lily I.

-Si claro, lo siento-dijo James mientras soltaba a su hijo y le alborotaba aun más el cabello.

**-Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000. Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.**

-A la mierda-dijeron por ahí.

-**Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a propósito, pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran muy normales: Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes;**

Ron se estremeció y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

**-había comprado en las tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido).**

-¿Así?-preguntó McGonagall-me encantaría que me contaras todo eso con lujo de detalles Hagrid.

El guardabosques se removió en su asiento.

**-Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él. Cayó un libro. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas,** _**El monstruoso libro de los monstruos**_

-¡CORRE POTTER!-gritaron las cuatro casas.

**-antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.**

**-—Oh... ah —susurró Harry.**

**Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se había escondido en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él. **

— **¡Ay!**

**El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en las cubiertas.**

-¡Vamos Harry!-coreaban Fred y George acompañados por Lee Jordan mientras veían a Harry en la pantalla tratando de atrapar al libro.

**-Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. Tío Vernon emitió un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo. Hedwig y Errol lo observaban con interés mientras Harry sujetaba el libro fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba un cinturón para atarlo. El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.**

**Querido Harry:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso.**

-¡Si es que no lo mata primero!-dijeron Seamus y Dean.

**-De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**

-Sí, de maravilla-ironizó Lily II.

**-Con mis mejores deseos, Hagrid. A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que mordía, pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con más ganas que nunca. Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts. Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó:**

-Estimado señor Potter-dijeron los alumnos de séptimo.

**-Estimado señor Potter:**

**Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de HogsmeadeDraco. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen. Profesora M. McGonagall Subdirectora.**

-¿Por lo menos firmaron la autorización?-preguntó Dominique.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Agreguen una 46-G-susurró James.

**-Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya sin sonreír. Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabía que era un pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies. Pero ¿cómo demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización? Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana.**

-¿Dos de la mañana? ¡Dos de la mañana!-gritó Lily I.

Harry solo pudo sonreírle a su madre.

**-Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las tres tarjetas de cumpleaños. Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cumpleaños.**

En ese momento en la pantalla apareció al mismo tiempo que la voz narraba: **El error de tía Marge.**

Los Dursley se estremecieron ante el recuerdo.

Harry sonrió mientras recordaba aquel día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hey! Antes que nada gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentaron y ahora que se que este fic va a prosperar (o eso espero xd) les puedo asegurar que lo sigo ;) Intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible. De hecho, hubiese publicado ayer pero entre mi hermano que me pedía la compu, mi mamá que no me dejaba usarla… se me complico xD**

**Espero les guste (:**  
_**×Akala×**_

_**PD: Este libro también es mi libro favorito *-***_


	3. Capítulo 2: El error de tía Marge

**Yo aquí de nuevo (:**

**Disclaimer:**** Personajes y lugares, todo perteneciente a Joanne K. Rowling; yo solo juego a ser ella por una ratito (:**

_**Capítulo 2: El error de tía Marge**_

**-Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la salita.**

-¡Por favor, nadie puede ser tan flojo!-dijo Dean.

**-Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

Las chicas hicieron muecas de asco. Dudley intentaba, sin éxito, esconderse tras su madre.

**-Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse.**

-¡Así!-dijo Lily I-¡Agreguen una 79-Q!

Los merodeadores la miraron asombrados.

-¿Y tu como sabes nuestros códigos?-preguntó Sirius.

-Por favor, es de lo único que James habla, y además habla dormido-respondió ella como si fuese de lo más obvio.

-¡Cornamenta!-le regañó Remus.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Se supone que cuando yo me duermo ella también tiene que estar dormida!-respondió James I.

-En fin, ¿segura que quieres que apliquemos una 79-Q a tu hermana?-preguntó Remus más serio que nunca.

Lily frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Guau-susurró James.

**-«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso.**

-¡Oye!-se quejo Sirius.

**-Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**

-¿Perdona?-dijo James-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Ya te enteraras de todo papá-respondió Harry sintiéndose muy raro al pronunciar esa palabra.

**-—No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

-¡Oye morsa, mi pelo es asombroso!-dijo el animago claramente ofendido.

Vernon se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada.

**-Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry, cuyo pelo desordenado había sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

-¡Oye, oye, que conste que yo soy bien guapo!-se quejó Sirius nuevamente.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Tonks rodando los ojos.

**-Volvió a aparecer el presentador. «El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy **

— **¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso a] presentador—. ¡No nos has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo!**

-¡Óigame!-dijo Sirius acercándose a tío Vernon-¡Que yo enfermo no soy, y para su información, me escape de Azkaban!-dijo mientras hacía un bailecito festejando su huida.

-¿¡DE AZKABAN!?-gritaron los chicos de la tercera generación junto con James I y Lily I.

-Larga historia…-dijo Remus.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

-¡Oye, Lunático es _mi_ apodo!-se quejó Lupin de manera posesiva.

**-Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos con las normas.**

-Pues veo que mucho no has cambiado-dijo Lily sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

**-— ¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!**

-¿La qué?-preguntó Sirius.

Lily I y Hermione soltaron un suspiro de cansancio.

-La horca es una horrenda manera de acecinar a las personas-comenzó Lily I.

-Te cuelgan por el cuello de una soga, dejan caer el piso en el que estas parado y…bueno, te ahorcas-concluyo Hermione.

Los sangre puras miraban a Lily y a Hermione atontados.

-¡Muggles locos!-dijo Blaize Zabini.

**-—Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia,**

Muchos rieron ante la coincidencia, en cierto caso, afirmación ("Muggles locos", "muy cierto").

**- que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino. Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**

—**Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez. Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad. **

— **¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... No vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?**

**Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry.**

-¿Acaso la hermana de la morsa te trata bien?-pregunto George.

-Yo no diría eso…-respondió Harry.

**-En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas musicales.**

-¡CÓMO!-rujió Lily I asiendo honor a su casa.

-Lily, cariño, cálmate…-comenzó James.

-¡TE CALLAS POTTER, COMO MIERDA DEJASTE QUE ESA IDIOTA GOLPEARA A MI HIJO, A TU SOBRINO!-exclamó Lily mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana.

Petunia parecía petrificada, no articulaba palabra ni movía ni un musculo.

-¡RESPONDE!-gritó la pelirroja ya fuera de sí.

-Lily-susurró Petunia-yo…

-Olvídalo-dijo Lily I dando la "conversación" por acabada.

**-Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry.**

Harry notó que su madre se contenía por no gritar, abría jurado que se estaba mordiendo los labios tanto como para hacerlos sangrar.

**-En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. Ripper persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

Con la intensión de aligerar el ambiente, Harry comenzó a reír, le dio un codazo a Hermione para que lo siguiera, y ella codeo a los gemelos los cuales hicieron que todo el comedor riera.

**-—Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla. Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

—**Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.**

—**De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.**

-Bueno, ese si es un buen trato-dijo la señora Weasley.

**-—Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

—**Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.**

Hubo unas cinco risas vagas provenientes de las distintas mesas.

**-—Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

— **¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

-¿Qué?-gritó el comedor junto con el Harry de la pantalla.

**-—Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío Vernon.**

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

-Calcetines viejos-murmuró Lily I colérica.

**-—Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dudders?**

—**No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío**

**Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry **

—**Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.**

—**Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. **

**Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance causado por el terror; tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.**

-¿Qué mierda vas a hacer ahora Harry?-preguntó Dean.

**-Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:**

—**No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.**

—**Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry—. Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.**

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-preguntó Louis.

**-— ¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.**

—**Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.**

— **¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.**

—**Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**

— **¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! —bramó tío Vernon.**

**Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.**

—**Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivocara?**

Los bromistas rieron con furia. James dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hijo felicitándolo por tan brillante idea.

**-—Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

-Tócale un pelo, y te las veras conmigo-susurró Sirius.

**-—Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono serio.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente amoratado.**

—**Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**

—**De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, firmaré esa cochina autorización.**

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

-Apa, ¿estamos enojados?-dieron James II y Fred II al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en sus jóvenes rostros.

**-Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento. Muy despacio y con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. Se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig. Parecía que Errol se había recuperado. Hedwig y él estaban dormidos,**

-¡Hey! Mejor mantén a tu lechuza lejos de Errol, yo sé tú, yo no quiero lechuzitas dando vueltas por todo Londres-dijo Charlie.

-En todo caso, es Errol quien tendría que mantenerse lejos…-dijo Harry.

**-con la cabeza bajo el ala. Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**

—**Hedwig —dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete conErrol. Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me mires así.**

**Hedwig lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

—**No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione.**

**Diez minutos más tarde, Errol y Hedwig (ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la pata) salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jaula y la escondió en el armario.**

**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.**

-Que amable-dijo Padma, la hermana gemela de Parvati desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

**-— ¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo.**

**Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta estaría ella. Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**

— **¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry**

-¿Qué tu estas manca?-preguntó Lily I a su hermana.

**-Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre. En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el de tío Vernon.**

En el comedor los chicos hacían caras de asco mientras las chicas se cubrían los ojos para no ver semejante monstruosidad.

**-En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

— **¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —Rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito querido?**

**Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas.**

-¡Los muggles son definitivamente asquerosos!-se quejó Tonks.

**-Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración),**

-¿Qué tal si yo te corto la respiración a ti baca mal nacida?-murmuró James.

**-estrechó a Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro. Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

-¡No me digas!-dijo James-¡Bien, pues yo te voy a dar toooooooooda una bóveda de Gringgots!

-Pero yo ya tengo una bóveda en Gringgots-respondió Harry.

-¡Me insultas hijo! Por supuesto que no me refiero a esa bóveda, si no a la otra.

Harry lo miró atónito, ¿dos bóvedas?

**-— ¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un perchero. Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia. Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta.**

— **¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará Ripper? **

—**Ripper sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato —dijo tía Marge mientras entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta. **

**Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. Subió la maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo. Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y Ripper lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se estremecía al ver a Ripper manchando el suelo de té y babas. Tía Petunia odiaba a los animales.**

-Pero por supuesto que no has cambiado-comentó Lily I ya un poco menos enfadada.

Severus la miraba como se mira a un fantasma, ¿cómo? Era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

**-— ¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío Vernon.**

—**El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. **

**Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre Ripper. ¡Sufre tanto si no está conmigo...!**

-Pobre animal…-susurró Hagrid.

**-Ripper volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera vez.**

—**Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.**

—**Sí —respondió Harry**

—**No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—**

**-**¿En serio? Si eso es maleducado, entonces espero que nunca nos conozca-dijo Roxanne.

**-Demasiado bien te tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al orfanato.**

Albus Dumbledore parecía pensativo, en estos momentos eso parecía ser más sensato, pero luego recordó que si Harry hubiese ido a parar en un orfanato, ya no estaría aquí con el comedor.

**-Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los Dursley, pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó en la cara una triste sonrisa.**

—**¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. —Tomó un largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo enviáis, Vernon?**

—**Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

-¡CASOS DESESPERADOS!-rujió Lily I nuevamente-¡PERO COMO MIERDA TE ATREVES A…!

James la calló con un beso. Hubo muchos silbidos. Normalmente, al separarse James sonreiría y Lily le devolvería la sonrisa. Ahora, al separarse lentamente, la miró de manera seria, y Lily agachó la cabeza.

**-—Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**

-No sé si la vara, pero si la varita vieja chiflada-dijo Ginny.

**-—Bueeenooo...**

**Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: sin parar.**

—**Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los que se lo merecen.**

-Creo que es la primera cosa inteligente que la Baca Malnacida ha dicho en su vida-dijo Remus sorprendiendo al profesorado y a sus ex alumnos.

**-Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

—**Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces.**

**Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**

—**Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. Petunia, yo en tu lugar escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos más enérgicos.**

-Como si se atreviera-murmuró, una vez más, Lily I.

**-Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**

— **¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?**

-Bueno, progresamos, la morsa se preocupa por las reacciones de Harry y ahora no me llama enfermo o lunático-dijo Sirius.

**-Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento. Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.**

-¡Harry no tiene defectos muggle loca!-gritó Ginny.

Harry sonrió. Con los Mortífagos dando vueltas, Snape que casi acecina a Dumbledore y los chicos del futuro, había olvidado que Ginny era su novia.

-¿A no?-preguntó Bill mirando a Harry de manera curiosa.

Harry reaccionó. Ginny Weasley tenía seis, no uno o dos ¡SEIS HERMANOS MAYORES!

-No-respondió Ginny confundida.

-¿Algo que decir a tu favor Harry?-preguntó Charlie con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

¿Dónde estaban esos simpáticos hermanos mayores que había conocido en cuarto año?

-Ehh…-comenzó Harry.

-Mira "cuñadito"-dijo Fred remarcando las comillas.

-Te vamos a dar exactamente tres punto cinco segundos para que corras-siguió George.

-Empezando...-continuó Percy.

-¡YA!-gritaron los cinco hermanos.

-¡Accio Saeta!-gritó Harry con la varita en alto.

Su escoba rompió la puerta del Gran Comedor y llegó a su mano. Harry la montó y se elevo hasta llegar al techo rezando que los Weasley no tuviesen la misma idea que él.

-¡Corre viejo!-gritaron James y Albus al mismo tiempo.

-¡Se acabo el tiempo Potter!-gritaron los Weasley antes de convocar sus escoba y salir volando tras Harry.

-¿No lo podemos hablar?-preguntó Harry mientras esquivaba a George y daba media vuelta.

-¡Cuánto tiempo hace que sales con nuestra hermana menor Potter!-gritó Bill rozando la escoba de Harry.

Harry voló en picado abajo, hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió Harry honestamente.

-¿NO LO RECUERDAS?-preguntó Ginny.

Harry la miró, estaba roja de ira. Genial-pensó.

-¡Pretendes que lo recuerde con cinco de tus hermanos persiguiéndome!

-¡Oye, ayuda que diga que ella es nuestra madre!-Soltó "inocentemente" James.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!-exclamaron los hermanos Weasley y Ron golpeó la mesa.

-¡JAMES!-gritaron los de la tercera generación golpeándolo.

-¡Ouch, solo intentaba ayudar!-se defendió él.

-¡AHORA SÍ ESTAS MUERTO POTTER!-exclamó Charlie.

-¿Muerto? Yo pensé que Voldemort debía matarme…-bromeó Harry mientras esquivaba un hechizo de Percy.

Salió por la ventana, haciéndola volar en pedazos.

-¡Vuelve cobarde!-gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué no piensas ir a ayudarlo?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Está bien-respondió-¡Accio escoba!

Montó en su escoba e intento seguir a sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto Ron hacía señas a Hermione para que lo deshechizara.

-No-le respondió ella.

Se oyeron más gritos provenientes de afuera.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritó Roxanne.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que Ginny, Harry, Percy, Bill, los gemelos y Charlie volvieran a sus respectivos lugares sin escobas ni varitas.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde, ahora, ¡Se callan!

Los hermanos Weasley, esta vez también Ron, fulminaron a Harry con la mirada mientras Ginny tomaba su mano.

-Guau…-susurró nuevamente James.

**-—No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la hora de la comida**

-Por supuesto que no, eso es culpa de James y Lily-dijo "inocentemente" Sirius.

Lily I se sonrojo mientras James reía.

**-Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro leardía de ira. «Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo decir nada, no debo levantarme.» Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**

—**Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.**

-De ejemplo, un botón-dijo Lupin mirando a James y a Harry. Eran idénticos, excepto por los ojos, eran los de Lily.

**-En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. En todas direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**

— **¡Marge! —Chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

—**No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada fuerza...**

**-**Magia involuntaria-susurraron los profesores.

**-Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible. Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo. No podía permitirse que aquello se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

-Y hablando del ministerio de magia, ¿No deberíamos traer al ministro?-preguntó Victoire.

-No ahora, quizás después-respondió Rose.

**-Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

-¿Cómo que otro? Mira Harry, yo no seré exactamente el mejor ejemplo, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca hice magia fuera de Hogwarts-digo James I.

-No fue mi culpa, fue de un elfo-se defendió el.

-¿De un elfo?

-Luego te explico.

**-Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él. El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal. Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry; durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

—**¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**

**Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.**

—**Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco más... ya vale.**

**-**Muggles chiflados-murmuraron por ahí.

**-Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía quedarse allí.**

—**¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga—. Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dudley—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste... **

**Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago. «El manual», pensó con rapidez.**

-¡Quidditch Harry, Quidditch!-susurró el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff.

**-—Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Débil. De mala raza.**

-¿Pero que tiene esta mujer por los perros?-preguntó Terry desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

**-Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encantamiento para los que van al revés.»**

—**Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra.**

James se paro rápidamente.

-¿Perrrrrrrrrrrdon?-dijo notablemente enojado.

Lily miró a su hermana. Petunia miraba el techo con sumo interés. Lily recordó que su hermana había querido una vez estar en Hogwarts y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

**-Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

-¿Un qué?-preguntó James desconcertado.

-¿Qué me escape?-preguntó Lily I con la misma confusión que su marido.

**-Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**

—**Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**

-En estos momentos, a planear como eliminarte de la faz de la tierra-respondió James I.

**-Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.**

—**No... No trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.**

-¡Que estaba para…! Oh espera, puede que eso si sea cierto-comentó James razonando por un momento.

-¡Aja! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Vagos, locos, como tú!-gritó tío Vernon apuntando a Harry.

-¡Usted calladito morsa!-dijo Sirius.

**-—¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**

—**No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.**

—**¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**

—**No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino...**

Nadie hablaba, observaban la escena, expectantes. Harry mantenía las manos apretadas recordando los sucesos de esa noche.

**-—No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.**

—**¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —Gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTÚPIDA MUGGLE, YA VERAS, YA VERAS!-exclamó Lily-¡JAMES!

-¿S-Si?-preguntó él tembloroso.

-¡Olvida las estúpidas bromas, anota esto: CRUCIO, MÁS CRUCIO, OTRO CRUCIO, quizás un desmaius, otro crucio, y después otro crucio!

-Señorita Evans, quiero decir Potter, me temo que puedo permitirle hacer eso…

-¡MIRE VIEJO BARBUDO PARA EMPEZAR PODRÍA A VER PENSADO MEJOR Y A VER DEJADO A HARRY CON CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA, LO PODRÍA HABER CUIDADO USTED…!

-¡LILY, YA BASTA!-gritaban James, Sirius y Remus mientras intentaban sujetarla.

A cada paso que Lily daba se aproximaba más a Dumbledore.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima Potter!-gruñó Lily.

-¡Quejicus has algo!-dijo Sirius.

Severus lo miró confundido. Todavía no podía asumir que Lily Evans…Potter, se encontraba ahí, después de que Lord Voldemort la acecinara.

-Lily-susurró el profesor de pociones.

-No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente-dijo James.

-¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esa maldita muggle, cuando le ponga las manos encima!

-¡QUEJICUS!-gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo desesperados.

-¡Lily, espera!-gritó por fin.

¿A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, no?

-¿Sev?-preguntó ella calmándose del todo-¿Pero qué…?

-Soy el profesor de pociones-respondió Snape con una mueca.

¿ESO ERA UNA SONRISA? ¿Severus Snape sonriendo?

-Muuuuuuuuy bien, creo que podemos seguir…-dijo Harry.

**-Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira indescriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agrandaron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y reventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...**

-¡Oh, gloriosa magia involuntaria!-suspiraron los gemelos.

-Mierda…-dijo Rose.

**-— ¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, como un inmenso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. Ripper entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar.**

— **¡NOOOOOOO!**

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-exclamaron los alumnos.

**-Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un instante después, Ripper dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

Los alumnos rieron ante la escena.

**-Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.**

-Guau viejo, en serio eras rápido-dijo Albus.

-¿Cómo que era?-preguntó Harry ofendido.

Albus, James II y Lily II rieron.

-Nada-dijeron los tres.

**-—¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

-No me sorprende que tengas ese carácter chico…-dijo, por primera vez en la noche, Slughorn.

-¡MIERDA!-gritaron Roxanne, James II, Rose, Albus, Hugo, Lily II, Dominique, Louis y Scorpius al darse cuenta de la presencia del profesor.

**-—Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques. **

**Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.**

—**Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.**

**Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

-¡Cómo que te fuiste!-gritó Lily.

-Eh…bueno…-comenzó Harry.

-¡Nada de peros, no puedes ir solo por ahí! ¡Mucho menos con Voldemort buscándote! –dijo su padre.

-¿Pero tú como sabías que…?

-Si hay algo que sé, es que él no fue derrotado el 31 de octubre de 1981-respondió James.

En la pantalla se volvieron a mostrar unas letras: **El autobús noctámbulo.**

-Bueno, creo que antes de continuar deberíamos cenar-dijo el director.

-Me parece una idea absolutamente deliciosa-dijeron los gemelos, James, Sirius, Charlie y Bill.

En menos de lo que se pestañea, las cuatro mesas estaban repletas de comida.

-No nos han dicho quienes son-dijeron los gemelos.

-Claro que sí-respondió Roxanne.

-No-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué no podrían decir algo sobre el futuro?-preguntó Ginny.

-¡No!-dijeron Rose y Hermione casi automáticamente-Eso podría afectar el presente y modificar nuestros futuros.

-¿Seguro que no eres su hija?-preguntó George mientras reía.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió Rose totalmente pálida.

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba-dijo Fred.

Fred miró a Roxanne.

-Así que… ¿estoy muerto?-preguntó el chico como quien pregunta la hora.

-Eso es correcto-respondió ella casi con la misma normalidad.

-Y…¿cómo pasó?-preguntó él.

-No puedo decírtelo…Pero te prometo que lo averiguaras.

-Entonces, ¿todos ustedes son parientes?-preguntó Hermione.

-Exacto-respondieron ellos.

-¿Así que Harry se casara con Ginny?-preguntó Charlie.

-Sep-respondió Lily II.

-Bien-dijo Bill.

-¿Qué no les molesta?-preguntó Albus.

-Para nada, de hecho me cae bastante bien-le respondió él.

-¡Pero si hace un rato parecía que querían matarlo!-dijo Fred II.

-Ah, claro que sí-dijo George.

-Es nuestro trabajo como hermanos mayores-confirmó Fred.

-Es parte del protocolo-dijeron los hermanos Weasley a la vez.

-¡Ja, ves, no somos los únicos!-dijeron James y Fred II al mismo tiempo.

-Saben perfectamente donde pueden meterse el maldito protocolo-respondieron Roxanne y Lily II.

-Solo intento protegerte de estúpidos con cabeza de globo-dijo James.

-¡Pero Liam no es un estúpido con cabeza de globo!-respondió Lily II.

-¿Y quién es Liam si se puede saber?-preguntó Ginny que llegaba del otro extremo de la mesa.

-Ehh…un amigo-respondió su hija mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Ahora se les dice así-dijo James.

Lily lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¡Eso duele!

-Pues te lo mereces.

-Pues yo no sé, pero ese tal Aaron es un completo inepto-dijo Fred II.

-¡Mira quién habla!-le respondió Roxanne.

-¿No te gusta que insulte a tu noviecito?

-¡Pues ahora que lo dices, no!

-¿Cómo que novio?-preguntó George.

-Es una broma, en realidad es solo un amigo pero a Fred le encanta molestarme.

-Si claro…-dijo Fred.

-¡Es en serio, si no me crees pregúntale a Katherine!

-¡A mí no me metas! Aunque podrías explicarme que rayos hacemos aquí.

-Es largo, luego te digo bien.

Ron comenzó a hacer gestos hacía Hermione.

-¡Ron ya basta, Hermione no quiere salir contigo, acéptalo!-comenzó Fred.

Como respuesta Ron le lanzó una papa cocida.

-¡Ronald no juegues con la comida!-le regañó Hermione.

Ron comenzó a apuntarla y a sacudir la cabeza. Luego levanto los brazos con exasperación.

-¡Dios mío no te entiendo nada! ¡Finite Encantatem!-dijo Hermione.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¿Qué yo no juegue con la comida? ¡Pues entonces tu no juegues con tu comida! ¡Y a la próxima podrías aunque sea avisarm…!

Hermione tapó su boca con una de sus manos.

-Ya cállate, vas a hacer que te vuelva a silenciar.

Ron la miró a los ojos. Rose los veía atenta con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó Hermione-¡No me muerdas!

-Eso te ganas-le respondió él con una sonrisa imitando sus anteriores palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño, luego río y Ron se le unió.

-Ya basta tortolitos-dijo Charlie.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Ron lo golpeo.

-¿Podrían aunque sea decirnos quiénes son sus padres?-preguntó Ron.

Rose suspiró.

-Creo que eso es algo que sí podemos hacer.

-Bien, yo, Rose, soy tu hija.

-¿Y quién es tu madre?-preguntó Ron curioso.

-No te voy a decir eso-respondió Rose-Hugo es mi hermano.

-Yo-dijo Roxanne-soy tu hija-dijo apuntando a George-y Fred es mi hermano mayor.

-Aguarden, ¿en qué casas están?

-Gryffindor-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo-aunque casi acabo en Ravenclaw-concluyó Rose.

-¡Ravenclaw! Guau, no sé qué hiciste Ron, pero se nota que tu futura esposa es guapa e inteligente, porque de ti… no estoy muy seguro que sacara algo-dijo George.

-¡Oye!-se quejó él.

-¿Juegan Quidditch?-preguntó Charlie.

-Yo sí-dijo Roxanne-soy bateadora con mi hermano-George sonrió ante tal declaración.

-Yo no juego porque tengo vértigo…como mamá-dijo Rose.

Sabía perfectamente que había dado mucha, pero MUCHA información, pero quería que Hermione supiese que era su madre.

Hermione, por su parte, intentaba unir los puntos: la madre de Rose era inteligente, tenía vértigo…pero también era guapa y eso, eso, era algo que ella no era (o eso pensaba).

-Yo-dijo James-soy hijo de Harry y Ginny, y mis padrinos son Ron y Hermione, soy Gryffindor y juego como cazador.

-Bueno, mis padres son Bill y Fleur-dijo Victoire-yo estuve en Gryffindor, aunque no jugué Quidditch, Dominique y Louis son mis hermanos.

-¿Hugo juega Quidditch?-preguntó Ron.

-De hecho quiere presentarse como guardián, pero nuestro capitán dice que es muy pequeño y no sé qué otra mierda-dijo James-aunque es realmente bueno, no como la señorita libros aquí presente.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Rose.

-Ya veo…-comentó Ron.

-Mi padre es Percy-dijo Molly-y estoy en Ravenclaw, lo sé, lo sé, "rompiste la tradición Weasley", vamos díganlo-dijo la chica ante las sorprendidas caras de sus tíos.

-No, no es eso-dijo Bill.

-Es…-comenzó Fred sin saber que decir por primera vez en su vida.

-Es una excelente alumna y excelente jugadora de Quidditch-dijo James intentando ayudar a su prima.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Charlie-¿De qué juegas?

-Cazadora-respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo estoy en Gryffindor, pero no juego Quidditch-dijo Lucy, su hermana.

-Albus-dijo James-está en Gryffindor y juega de buscador.

-Como Harry-dijo Ron.

-Exacto-respondieron los viajeros.

-Lily es como mamá y quiere ser cazadora, aunque podría ser una perfecta buscadora, es rapidísima en la escoba-dijo James.

-Roxanne-dijo George-¿Quién es tu madre?

-¿En serio quieres saber?-preguntó la chica con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Claro-respondió el pelirrojo.

Roxanne soltó un suspiro.

-Angelina Johnson.

-¿Cómo?-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Sip-afirmó Fred II.

-¡PERO ELLA ES MI NOVIA!-gritó Fred I.

-¿Ups?-dijo George.

-¡Una mierda "Ups", ven acá George!-gritó Fred mientras comenzaba a perseguir a George por todo el comedor.

-Creo que no debí a ver dicho eso-dijo Roxanne inocentemente.

-No, creo que no-corroboro Fred II.

-¿Y quién es tu madre Rose?-insistió Ron.

-Ya te dije que no te diré-le respondió la chica.

Era terca, otro punto más que unir. La cabeza de Hermione trabajaba a toda marcha, quien fuese que se casara con Ron… tendría antes que vérselas con ella. Lavander estaba descartada, la chica no se parecía en nada a ella.

Ron frunció el ceño. Rose lo imito con la intención de hacerle burla. Grave error.

-Oye-dijo una risueña Ginny-cuando haces eso te pareces a…-Rose palideció.

¡Qué idiota! ¡Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts, Slughorn la molestaba con lo mismo! Cada vez que fruncía el ceño o sonreía, era idéntica a su madre cuando tenía catorce años… que era su edad actual.

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**Buu! :B Les tengo que decir que lo había seguido un poquito más, pero luego pensé que era muy pronto como para revelarlo xD ES TODO UN RECORD PARA MI :DD Actualice el mismo día en que subí el otro capítulo :3 (vamos, son solo las 00:10)**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentaron, y que le dieron favoritos o seguir o… **_**ya tu sabe **_**;D**

**De verdad, no esperaba tantos reviews con esa rapidez, SON LO MEJOR! :D**

**No sé si podre subir otro capítulo con esta rapidez porque tengo que empezar a estudiar y además tengo que continuar con mi otro fic xD**

**Espero sus hermoso reviews con ansias :3 (en serio, me la paso actualizando el Gmail desde el android para ver si comentaron xD)**

**×Akala×**

**(Esto fue una pasada, 22 páginas, Wow! Soy geeeenial [mentira]).**


	4. Queridos Lectores

Queridos lectores: 1/11/12

Argentina, La Pampa, Santarosa

Hola a todos! Bueno puedo jurarles que no me da la cara para subir esto, sinceramente, estuve pensándolo por unos días. No he subido nada en un largo tiempo, es porque tenía que hacerme nuevos exámenes, estudiar para las pruebas finales (que por cierto desaprobé una prueba de matemáticas, me tengo que poner las pilas para el integrador), no me he estado sintiendo bien emocionalmente y he intentado arreglarlo con mi psicóloga (no… tan loca no estoy xD pensaron que por eso me desmayaba entonces estoy en terapia xD). Pero bueno, el punto es que eso tampoco justífica mi falta de responsabilidad.

Sinceramente me encanta escribir, ahora estoy escribiendo en inglés para practicar para un examen tengo dentro de poco en el instituto, me quedan dos o tres años de inglés y ya puedo dar particular, entonces me pareció bastante relevante.

En todo caso, aunque tengo tarea y que estudiar bastante, hoy quería comenzar a actualizar porque me compre la notebook, POR FIN! Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo límites de tiempo para escribir (: Si tengo una idea, me levanto y anoto. Hubiese actualizado el domingo pasado pero los archivos están en mi otra computadora y todavía no me he dado el tiempo para pasarlos a esta.

Espero que comprendan la situación en la que me encuentro y que POR FAVOR dejen en un comentario si aun quieren seguir leyendo mis fics. Tomen en cuenta que en un mes ya comienzan las vacaciones de verano en Argentina (en el caso de que no me lleve ninguna materia a diciembre), así que podre actualizar más seguido y escribir todo el día (:

No me llega con un simple perdón para explicarles lo mucho que siento el haber abandonado tanto mis dos historias, pero cuando comencé no se me pasó por la cabeza que comenzaría a desmayarme, que tendría que seguir dietas y hacer todo lo que los doctores me dicen al pie de la letra, pensé que eso se terminó cuando tenía dies años y ya había logrado controlar el tema del asma. En todo caso, escribir me es muy relajante, es donde vuelco todos mis sentimientos y no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

No pretendo excusarme, pero me pareció un poco desubicado abandonar de la nada.

No pienso dejar de escribir.

Ni aunque estuviese loca.

Sinceramente, Akala.

PD: Cuando suba los otros capítulos borrare esto (:

_**Okay… eso fue un poco formal no? xD**_


End file.
